


Sleep Talk

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a tumblr prompt "things you said when you thought i was asleep." i changed the prompt a little bit. but whatever.</p><p>i love these smol gays</p><p>(i call them smol but they're like. my age here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Talk

There was one tent left. Angie’s mom had claimed the largest one for herself, her husband, and the youngest children; Theo’s dad had claimed one for himself and his wife. Philip had claimed the smallest just for himself, and James had somehow managed to wiggle his way into that one. 

One tent left, and Angie glanced at the girl sitting next to her on the splintery picnic bench. Theo could, by all rights, squeeze her way into the tent with her parents, but something in the way she looked at them suggested that it was unlikely.

Angelica barely knew Theodosia. They had been lab partners a couple of times in various science classes, and of course they had been shoved together a lot as kids, given that their dads needed to go to the same events at the same times, but Angie had always kept to herself, and Theo had never tried to beg Angie’s attention away from her task.

But now, they had to divide up tents, and this trip was in part to reconcile the differences between the Hamiltons and the Burrs.

Theo looked to Angelica. “So we’ll share?”

“Better than sharing with Philip,” Angie joked.

Philip, who was sitting on Angie’s other side, poked her in the side. “I can hear you.”

Angie turned her head to face him.“You snore.”

“I do not!”

“You wouldn’t know, would you? Can you hear yourself when you sleep?” Angie turned her head again to face Theo, purposefully flicking her ponytail in Philip’s face. “Anyway, I would be honored to share a tent with you.”

“I might snore, too. I don’t know.” 

The older Theodosia, who was setting up her tent, shot a look their way. “You don’t snore,” she called out. “You only talk.”

“In my sleep?”

“Yes, in your sleep. And out of it, too, but you knew that already.”

Theo just laughed, kicking at the dust beneath her feet. “Well, Angie, do you think you can take it?”

“I’ll manage. Somehow. Who knows? You might say something interesting.”

-

Miraculously, dinner around the campfire passed with no arguments. There wasn’t even a moment where anyone had to rein in either dad. Angie spent most of it trying to get to know Theo a little better, and they turned out to get along pretty well. It wasn’t particularly that they were similar people, but the way they interacted with each other was the same. They had the same conversational cadence.

By the end of the night, Angie and Theo were the last ones around the fire, sitting in folding chairs and idly burning sticks in the dying embers. The area around them was lit solely by Angie’s flashlight, which was on the ground between them, facing the fire. The air was cool and fresh, and Angie was fully content.

“Do you know constellations?” Theo asked.

“Just the Big Dipper.” Angie looked up. “Do you know any?”

“A few. The sky’s so clear out here that I can finally see them. You know, I’ve studied so much, but I’ve barely seen anything.”

“Which ones do you see?”

“Orion, for one. Cassiopeia, but she’s disappointing, as constellations go. Somehow supposed to be a queen, but she just looks like a W. It’s hard to pick her out of the millions. Orion isn’t hard, though. Do you see those three stars lined up together?” Theo pointed.

Angie nodded, then remembered it was too dark for Theo to see. “I see them.”

“That’s his belt. That’s the important part. And then his shoulders are the stars directly above the belt, and his feet are directly below. Or, well, from this angle it’s the other way around. And then his arms are by the shoulders, and one arm is holding a shield. See?”

“Not really. I don’t mind, though. I’ll look it up when I get home.”

“There are lots more. They don’t make much sense, though. Just random groups of stars.”

“Does anything make sense in the end?”

“Probably not.”

-

Eventually, Angie and Theo went to bed. Theo was asleep right away, but it took Angie longer. The ground was bumpy, and she wasn’t used to having other people in the room while she slept.

This allowed her to hear what Theo said, the words pushing their way from the depths of her slumber.

“Angie… yeah… she’s pretty cute…”

-

“So, did Theo say anything interesting in her sleep last night?” the older Theodosia laughed, pouring some pancake batter into a frying pan to cook over the fire.

Angie glanced towards the tent, where Theo was still asleep. “No, nothing really.”


End file.
